Conventionally, most electronic devices should be connected with power sources to acquire electric power in order to be normally operated. Generally, all of these electronic devices are plugged into corresponding power sources (for example power sockets) to acquire the electric power. With increasing development of science and technology, a variety of electronic devices are developed toward small size, light weightiness and easy portability in order to comply with the users' requirements. Although the electronic device can be easily carried, the electronic device is unable to be connected with the power source to acquire the electric power at any time. Generally, a built-in chargeable battery is usually installed in the electronic device for providing sufficient electric power to the electronic device.
For example, in a case that the electricity quantity of the chargeable battery of the electronic device is insufficient, the chargeable battery of the electronic device may be charged by a charging device. In this context, the charging device is also referred as a power transmission device. Generally, the conventional power transmission device has a connecting wire. After the connecting wire is plugged into the electronic device and the conventional power transmission device is connected with the power source, the electric power may be transmitted from the power transmission device to the electronic device through the connecting wire. However, the applications of the power transmission device are usually restricted by the connecting wire. For example, if the conventional power transmission device has been used to charge the electronic device for a long term, the connector of the connecting wire of the power transmission device is readily damaged because the connector of the connecting wire is frequently plugged into and removed from the electronic device. Under this circumstance, the charging efficiency of the connecting wire of the power transmission device is deteriorated. If the connector is seriously damaged, the charging task fails to be done through the connecting wire. Moreover, since the power transmission device is used for charging the electronic device by a wired charging technology, the connecting wire or some other wires are exposed. These wires are usually disorder and difficult to be managed. Especially when the task of charging the electronic device is performed within a narrow space of a vehicle by using the conventional power transmission device, the problems of causing the disordered wires become more serious.
For solving the drawbacks from the wired charging technology of using the connecting wire, with increasing development of a wireless charging technology, a wireless power transmission device for wirelessly charging the electronic device has been introduced into a market. FIG. 1 schematically illustrates the relationship between a conventional wireless power transmission device and a conventional portable electronic device. As shown in FIG. 1, the conventional wireless power transmission device 1 comprises a housing 10, a power cable 11, a circuit board (not shown), and a closed transmitter coil 12. In the conventional wireless power transmission device 1, the power cable 11 is exposed outside the housing 10 to be connected with a power source (not shown). For example, the power source is a power socket. The circuit board (not shown) is disposed within the housing 10 and connected with the power cable 11. Consequently, an electric current from the power source may be transmitted to the circuit board through the power cable 11. The closed transmitter coil 12 is disposed on the circuit board. Consequently, after the electric current from the power source is transmitted through the power cable 11 and the circuit board, the electric current may flow through the closed transmitter coil 12 to result in an electromagnetic effect. In response to the magnetic flux generated by the electromagnetic effect, the closed transmitter coil 12 outputs a corresponding electric power.
A conventional electronic device 2 is also shown in FIG. 1. The conventional electronic device 2 comprises an electronic device casing 20, a closed receiver coil 21, and a chargeable battery (not shown). The closed receiver coil 21 of the conventional electronic device 2 is disposed within the electronic device casing 20 for receiving the electric power from the closed transmitter coil 12. The chargeable battery is connected with the closed receiver coil 21 for storing the electric power which is received by the closed receiver coil 21.
When the electronic device casing 20 of the conventional electronic device 2 is contacted with the housing 10 of the conventional wireless power transmission device 1, if the electric power is outputted from the closed transmitter coil 12 and the closed receiver coil 21 is placed at a position near the closed transmitter coil 12 to receive the electric power, the electric power can be transmitted to the chargeable battery. Consequently, the wireless charging task is completed. However, during the process of transmitting the electric power from the conventional wireless power transmission device 1 to the conventional electronic device 2, the closed receiver coil 21 within the conventional electronic device 2 should be purposely placed at a position near the closed transmitter coil 12 of the conventional wireless power transmission device 1. That is, for allowing the closed receiver coil 21 to receive the electric power, the closed transmitter coil 12 should be aligned with the closed receiver coil 21 as precisely as possible.
For solving the problems of the disordered wires, the conventional wireless power transmission device may be applied to a vehicular operating platform. FIG. 2 schematically illustrates a conventional wireless power transmission device installed in a vehicular operating platform. As shown in FIG. 2, the conventional wireless power transmission device 4 comprises a housing (not shown), a power cable (not shown), a circuit board (not shown), and a closed transmitter coil 41. The configurations of the conventional wireless power transmission device 4 are substantially identical to those of the conventional wireless power transmission device 1, and are not redundantly described herein. In addition, the conventional wireless power transmission device 4 is installed in the vehicular operating platform 3. The power cable is electrically connected with a vehicular power source (not shown) such as a vehicular battery.
The vehicular operating platform 3 comprises a supporting surface 31 and an operating button 32. An electronic device 5 (see FIG. 3) may be placed on the supporting surface 31. The configurations of the electronic device 5 are substantially identical to those of the conventional electronic device 3, and are not redundantly described herein. The operating button 32 is electrically connected with the wireless power transmission device 4 for enabling or disabling the wireless power transmission device 4.
FIG. 3 schematically illustrates the use of the conventional electronic device to wirelessly charge the electronic device. For charging the electronic device 5, the electronic device 5 should be firstly placed on the supporting surface 31, and the electronic device 5 should be located near the wireless power transmission device 4. Then, by pressing the operating button 32, the wireless power transmission device 4 is enabled. After the operating button 32 is pressed, an electric current from the vehicular power source flows through the closed transmitter coil 41 of the wireless power transmission device 4 to result in an electromagnetic effect. Due to the electromagnetic effect, the closed transmitter coil 41 outputs a corresponding electric power to the electronic device 5. After the task of wirelessly charging the electronic device 5 is completely, the user may press the operating button 32 again to interrupt the electric current from the vehicular power source, so that the wireless power transmission device 4 is disabled.
From the above discussions, the problems of the disordered wires can be solved when the conventional wireless power transmission device 4 is installed in the vehicular operating platform 3. Moreover, since it is not necessary to insert the connecting wire into the electronic device 5 with the both hands of the user, the use of the conventional wireless power transmission device 4 can assure the safety of driving a vehicle. However, the conventional wireless power transmission device 4 still has some drawbacks. For example, the electronic device 5 is only placed on the supporting surface 31, but not fixed on the supporting surface 31. If the user brakes the vehicle while driving, the electronic device 5 may readily drop down from the supporting surface 31, and thus the wireless charging task is interrupted. Moreover, since the electronic device 5 readily drops down, the possibility of causing damage of the electronic device 5 increased.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a wireless power transmission device with a fixing function.